Revelations
by stilltoolazy
Summary: "Sasuke?" "Hn?" "I- Can we – just until the others leave – at least try to act like nothing's happened? I know it's much to ask, but I don't want them to worry more than they already do. – Then we can talk it over when they leave." "… Fine." - Kind of a prequel to 'Fight', though you can read them separately as well.


**Title: **Revelations

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary-ish-thing: **"Sasuke?" "Hn?" "I- Can we – just until the others leave – at least try to act like nothing's happened? I know it's much to ask, but I don't want them to worry more than they already do. – Then we can talk it over when they leave." "… Fine." - Kind of a prequel to 'Fight', though you can read them separately as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto' or any of it's characters, nor do I make any profit from my stories.

**Copyright: **The story is mine, though, so please do not steal it! Thank you :)

* * *

"So…" Naruto said as he closed the door to Sasuke's room and leaned back on it.

"So." Sasuke said form where he reclined on the bed.

"Should we talk? Or would you rather-"

"We should talk."

"Alright." Naruto said then paused, thinking. "I-"

"Before you say anything, I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah?"  
"I can't build anything on lies. Not friendship, not brotherhood or rivalry or whatever the hell it is for a relationship you're looking for. My life so far has been made up of secrets and lies, and look where that got me. I don't want any more of that. So I need you to promise me that you will not lie to me. I need you to tell me the truth. Plus. You were the one who said I could tell you everything. That I can trust you with everything. But how can I do that if you won't tell me anything? If you won't trust me?"

"I- I understand that you're upset, but… But the reason I haven't told you anything – What I think, what I feel, what kind of relationship I want with you… it's not because I don't want to or don't trust you… I… I just don't know, Sasuke. I've always loved you like a brother, but lately… lately it just feels different. I can't really explain it better than that."

"You kissed me, Naruto. Why? – Just because I told you I'm gay?"

"No, Sasuke. I… I don't know what I'm feeling. I didn't then either. So I… I guess I was just experimenting. I was curious. I just wanted to know what it felt like – I wanted to know if that was what I was longing for. Because that's all I really know. I'm longing for something, and it has something to do with you. And I guess… I guess I just figured that… that you being gay meant it wouldn't matter to you. I know that's stupid, but… but… But please, Sasuke – don't be mad at me! I'm sorry, I really am. Please. Please say we can stay friends!"

In his desperation, Naruto had closed his eyes tightly and therefore missed the disappointment flashing in Sasuke's eyes at that very moment.

"Fine." Sasuke said through slightly gritted teeth. Naruto, though utterly mistaken, took that to mean that Sasuke actually didn't want to be anywhere near him.

'_Guess that's understandable…' _Naruto thought. _'Maybe… maybe we could need a break from each other… I guess I'll do that. Not necessarily avoid him, but… just try not to seek him out… as hard as that might be…'_

"Listen; if it's too much of a bother, just say so. Whatever it is I feel it's definitely not a need to make you unhappy."

"It's fine. Let's just go to bed." He sounded tired; exhausted even, so Naruto figured it to be best to just comply.

"Oh. Okay." He said as Sasuke got up to get ready for bed.

"I'll just take the couch." Naruto murmured. When Sasuke didn't answer immediately, Naruto figured he either hadn't heard it, or he just agreed it would be for the best.

"Don't be silly." Sasuke said then, as he paused in the door. "We've shared a bed a million times before – even when we were genin and hated each other like the plague." Naruto didn't answer, but he couldn't help but think that that must be how Sasuke felt at that point as well. It probably was for the best if he took the couch, unless he wanted Sasuke to strangle him in his sleep.

* * *

When Naruto had finished his nightly routines and went into Sasuke's bedroom – half out of habit, half to grab a pillow and some sheets – he saw that Sasuke was already in bed and had made space for him as well. Even though Naruto had decided to sleep on the couch, the picture of Sasuke lying in the bed, looking almost peaceful, and the knowledge that he could, in fact, lie down right there next to him – it was just too much of a temptation. So Naruto got in.

And that was when he noticed that Sasuke was in nothing but his boxers. Really, he shouldn't be surprised – it was a warm night after all, and he knew for a fact that Sasuke always slept in just his boxers when he was alone. (A… rather amusing episode, actually – until Sasuke nearly killed him for breaking in and sneaking up on him in his sleep). But did that mean Sasuke expected – wanted – Naruto to sleep on the couch? But he usually wore at least a pair of PJ-pants even when Naruto was just sleeping on the couch (he'd found out when he'd sneaked into bed with Sasuke after a nightmare – that was when they'd started sharing the bed). Plus, he'd made space for him, right?

"Stop thinking so much and just go to sleep." Sasuke's tired and slightly annoyed voice broke through Naruto's musings.

"Huh? Oh. Alright." Naruto said, glad Sasuke didn't seem to mind his presence much, but kind of sad that he kept snapping at him like that.

But, fuck. There was an almost naked Sasuke right next to him and it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to reach out and touch the muscled back, let his fingers trace over the invisible scars he knew was there. He wanted so much to move closer, to snake his arm around the other man's midriff to feel those perfectly toned abs, to find out if they were as steely but smooth to the touch as he thought, to have those calloused hands touch him as well, to-

Fuck.

This was a bad idea.

He was getting hard.

Okay, so maybe he had an idea to what exactly he felt for Sasuke. Well, no, but… The physical attraction was definitely something he couldn't write off as nothing.

Shit…

He really was in too deep.

Without really noticing, he'd reached out to ghost his fingers over those broad shoulders. But that wasn't what scared him the most. No, the thing that really terrified him was right under where his hand had frozen; the thing that had demanded his immediate attention. The thing that shouldn't have been there anymore – the thing that shouldn't have been there at all, actually.

The scar he, himself, had made.

He didn't remember exactly when it had happened, but the defined swirls of the Rasengan were unmistakable. It must have been before Sasuke left Konoha, though, because it looked old and seemed to be from before he got full control of the attack.

Damn.

Had he really hurt Sasuke that much? Injured him so badly that the scar was still very much there as an ugly reminder?

"Naruto…?" _Shit!_ Sasuke was awake?!

"Y-yeah?" Was he going to throw him out now? Was he going to say that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore – not even their initial rivalry? What was he to do then?!

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking so much? You're giving me a headache." He really sounded like he was going to kill someone soon. _Probably me…_

"I- I'm sorry…" Naruto near-whispered dejectedly as he reluctantly pulled his hand back to rest against his own chest. When he felt Sasuke shift next to him, he just closed his eyes and waited for the fist to connect with his face.

When it didn't come right away he dared to crack open one eye, then the other as he was stunned to be met with two endless pools of concerned black.

"What's bothering you, Naruto?" It was kind of a stupid question, Naruto thought. Surely Sasuke knew what was bothering him, as he was very much a great part of it.

Nonetheless, Naruto was struggling to find the words that would form a somewhat decent answer.

"I-ugh… It bothers me that I don't know where we stand. It bothers me that I'm getting so many mixed signals – from both of us. I mean; one moment you look like you'll kill me if I as much as look at you, the next you let me sleep with you. And even as I'm thinking that maybe I should just go sleep on the couch I'm… staying here because… Well I don't know, and then I'm… touching you and thinking it would be nice if you would just-" Naruto stopped his rant mid-sentence as his brain registered what he was about to say. Was that really what he'd thought?

"If I'd just what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in that strange voice that made Naruto unable to determine whether he was genuinely curios or just looking for another reason to punch him long into next week. He wasn't going to take the risk that it was the latter though, so he went with the only somewhat safe answer:

"Nothing." He said then turned away, presenting his back to Sasuke. It was the only thing he could do to prevent himself from reaching out again. He could feel Sasuke's eyes bore into his back, but he ignored it in favor of trying to follow his earlier advice – stop thinking and just get some sleep.

Despite the fact that he was both mentally and physically exhausted, Naruto found that to be a rather difficult quest. After what felt like forever, he finally felt his eyes become heavy and his breathing even out.

That was, of course, until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a warm chest.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, shocked and confused.

"Shh… just sleep." Sasuke answered in a firm, yet soft and soothing voice.

Naruto found that even with a billion questions running through his mind, begging to be asked, that voice was just impossible to disobey.

* * *

When Naruto woke the next morning, it was to the feeling of a hand gently rubbing circles on the skin of his stomach under his shirt. As he the fog of sleep slowly began to lift, he became aware of a heat behind him that he couldn't immediately place the source of. That was until he felt something nuzzle and sigh against his neck and the memories of last night came flooding back.

He'd kissed Sasuke. And damn if it hadn't felt good! But Sasuke hadn't responded. Actually he'd been so shocked and angry that he hadn't even pushed him away. Then Naruto had pulled away and said he was sorry; that he hadn't meant to do it. And Sasuke had let him have a taste of his killer left hook. (Naruto was just glad it hadn't been the right – then he probably would have lost consciousness and a couple of his teeth) Then they'd fought (verbally) for a while, before the rest of team 7 had showed up and…

And now here he was; in Sasuke's bed, wrapped up in an almost-naked Sasuke's arms, with Sasuke's breath tickling his neck as he-

Naruto's train of thought was cut off when he felt something warm and slightly moist press against the nape of his neck, trailing a line down to his shoulder. He almost yelped when he felt teeth lightly grace his skin.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked, bewildered, as he tried not to think about how fucking _good_ it felt to have Sasuke touch him like that.

"So you _are _awake" was Sasuke's only response as he placed open-mouthed kissed up Naruto's neck, until he reached the ear where he bit down lightly on the lope before letting out a contented sigh. "I wasn't really sure, since you didn't react." Then Sasuke pulled away and turned to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"S-So that was the only reason you were… doing that… You just wanted to see if I was awake?" Naruto asked, unable to hide the slight stutter.

"What, you're disappointed? You really liked it that much?" Sasuke's voice was mocking, but when Naruto turned to look at him he was taken aback be the genuine need to know visible in his eyes.

Hesitantly Naruto answered: "Y-yes…"

The retort Sasuke had ready disappeared as he was rendered speechless by the sincerity in Naruto's eyes. Finally, a word made its way out of his mouth, but it wasn't exactly what he'd initially had in mind. "Really?" Sasuke almost didn't recognize his own voice as it was laced with a vulnerability he didn't know he felt.

Naruto just nodded slightly before saying: "Actually, my first thought was that… I wouldn't mind waking up like that more often." Naruto half expected Sasuke to laugh at him; accuse him of being a terrible actor, because obviously he couldn't mean that seriously, right? And so, he was surprised to see how, very slowly, a small, genuine smile found its way to Sasuke's face as his eyes lit up with a glint of happiness he hadn't seen in the young Uchiha for a long time.

The most surprising, though, was the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth as he reached out towards the blond. "I'm sure we can have that arranged."


End file.
